The present invention relates to a wheeled walker and, more specifically, to a wheeled walker brake lever mounting arrangement, which is easy to install and stable in operation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wheeled walker 5. When the user pulls the brake levers 511 at the handlebars 51, the brake cables 6 are driven to stop the wheels 54. The handlebars 51 are respectively inserted into the front wheel frame bars 53 and axially adjustably secured thereto at the desired elevation. When the handlebars 51 set in the top limit position, the distance between the handlebars 51 and the axes 541 of the rear wheels 54 is relatively increased. At this time, the wheeled walker 5 may vibrate when user pulls the brake levers 511 to stop the wheeled walker 5 suddenly. Furthermore, the user cannot keep the brake levers 511 in the braking position without holding the brake levers 511 with the hands.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wheeled walker brake lever mounting arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wheeled walker brake lever mounting arrangement comprises a mounting base frame fixedly fastened to one handlebar of a wheeled walker, a brake cable inserted through the mounting base frame and connected to a brake assembly at rear wheels of the wheeled walker, and a brake lever coupled to the mounting base frame by a slip joint and connected to the brake lever and turned relative to the mounting base frame between a first position where the brake lever is firmly secured in position to pull up the brake cable and to hold the brake cable in the braking position, a second (the neutral) position where the brake lever is loosened, and a third position where the brake lever holds the brake cable temporarily in the braking position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire hole of the mounting base frame through which the brake cable passes extends downwards through the bottom wall of the mounting base frame toward the axis of the corresponding rear wheel of the wheeled walker, so that the wheeled walker does not vibrate when the user pulls up the brake lever to stop the wheeled walker suddenly.